enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Paxton
Paxton *'First Appearance:' Paxton and Norman *'Affiliations:' North Western Railway, Blue Mountain Quarry, The Other Railway (formely) *'Friends:' Everyone (except enemies) *'Enemies:' Rick Shay, Weaver, Vegard *'Voiced By:' ThomasWoodenRailway (Paxton and Norman (original version)-Hibernation, DieselD199 (Blunderbuss onwards) Paxton is a gullible green diesel shunter that works at the Blue Mountain Quarry with the little engines. Bio Paxton arrived on Sodor with Norman, and was pressured by 'Arry, Bert, and Norman to cause mayhem for the steam engines. Norman believes causing Percy to have an accident will prevent him for being sent away for his defective tendencies, but Paxton is quite torn. Sabotaging a sinister plot, Paxton makes the right choice but still is caught in a terrible wreck. Recognizing his kind and devoted heart and heroic actions, The Fat Controller sent him to work at the Blue Mountain Quarry as a reward. When Paxton was in an accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry due to Blondin Bridge falling down, he was sent to the works and Thomas was sent to take his place. Then, Paxton told Diesel the story of Luke a small green engine, who knocked a yellow engine into the sea, causing Diesel to attempt to send Luke away forever. When the Flying Scotsman came to visit, he was not aware of the famous engine's stature, asking his friend Norman who the Flying Scotsman was. Paxton unknowingly played a major role in causing the Munitions Incident, as it was his fuel tanker that was lit ablaze by Walter Richards. Paxton escaped in the ensuing chaos, and was shunned by some of the other engines in the following time, as they believed it was his fault the incident happened. Later, the Fat Controller comforted Paxton about this, as he was blaming himself greatly, and sent him back to the Blue Mountain Quarry, and upon finding out that Duke was the engine in charge, he felt rather nervous, and upon being scolded by Duke for taking too long with his shunting, quickly scampered off. Later, he brought Vegard over to visit Rick Shay and Weaver, though the latter 2 were asked by Victor to leave the Works. Upon doing so, Paxton was threatened at gunpoint by the 2, though Vegard stopped them, only for Rusty's new 2-toned whistle to cause Vegard to misfire and result in Duke crashing through a wall! However, Paxton went to check on Duke, earning the latter's approval. After learning what a "blunderbuss" was, Paxton left, thinking that he could now get over the Munitions Incident. Paxton brought Rocky to Murk-Stone Lake after Peter Sam fell into it. He was present at Crovan's Gate Works when Paul the Mechanic uncovered the missing Sudrian artifact! Persona Paxton is friendly, kind, easily confused and very gullible who often finds himself baffled during conversations with the other diesels. Paxton likes steam engines, but is occasionally influenced by the idea that "steam engines are no good" due to his inability to take sides. Although he occasionally makes mistakes, he is a kind-hearted and friendly diesel that is always willing to help out a friend in need. He also possessed a fear of Duke due to the latter's authoritive, tough nature, though after Duke warmed up to him, Paxton no longer seemed to be afraid of him. The Munitions Incident left Paxton feeling doubtful about himself, though Duke's words at Crovan's Gate may have turned this around. Apperances *'Season 2:' **Paxton and Norman **Breakdown Blues (cameo) **Two Hearts Burn Together (cameo) **Mavis and the Tornado (cameo) **Rosie (cameo) **Rock-Star **Pummeling Percy (cameo) **Tag-Team **Munitions **Hibernation **Blunderbuss **Swan Dive (cameo) **Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure **Swashbuckler (cameo) **Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' **Logan Leaves his Mark (cameo) **The Suggestion Box (cameo) **Ice Breaker (cameo) **Chivalry is Dead **Percy and Asbestos (cameo) **Merrick's Wake up Call (cameo) **Carols in The Forest (cameo) Gallery File:PaxtonandNorman13.png|Paxton and Norman travel over a bridge. File:PaxtonandNorman17.png File:PaxtonandNorman18.png|Paxton with his trucks. File:PaxtonandNorman32.png File:PaxtonandNorman38.png File:PaxtonandNorman39.png File:PaxtonandNorman43.png File:PaxtonandNorman56.png File:PaxtonandNorman58.png File:PaxtonandNorman68.png|Paxton and Duck. File:PaxtonandNorman70.png File:Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 12.23.53 PM.png File:Paxton shunting.jpg|Paxton shunting at the Blue Mountain Quarry. File:Paxton rolling along.jpg|Paxton rolling down the line. File:Paxtoninvicarstown.png|Paxton conversing with Bear. File:Paxton nicknamed .jpg|Paxton at Crovan's Gate Yards. File:Paxton.jpg File:TakeaWalk2.png File:Paxton Logan Reg Neville Harvey.jpg File:Dieselworks junction diesels.jpg File:Blue Mountain Huddle Prophecy.jpg File:Paxton.PNG File:BMQ.PNG File:EnginesAtKnapford.png File:Screen Shot 2017-06-13 at 10.19.31 PM.png Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Diesel Engines Category:North Western Railway Category:The Blue Mountain Quarry Category:Male Characters Category:BR Class 08 Category:Television Only